libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Huntmaster
The wild huntmasters are the master of the primal fear of the hunt. They call upon packs of spectral beasts to spread terror where they go. Class Skills A wild huntmaster adds Survival (Wis) to his list of class skills. Collective (Su) A wild huntmaster learns to use psionic power to connect willing minds through an internal network that strengthens their psychic bonds. As a standard action, a wild huntmaster can join a number willing targets into her collective equal to her key ability modifir or half her wild huntmaster level, whichever is higher. The wild huntmaster must have line of sight to each target, each target must have a Wisdom score of at least 1, and all targets must be within Medium range (100 ft. + 10 ft. per class level). The wild huntmaster is always considered a member of her own collective, and does not count against this limit. The wild huntmaster can choose to remove a member as a free action on her turn, and any member can voluntarily leave the collective as a free action on their turn. Any member whose Wisdom drops to zero or who moves out of range of the collective is automatically removed. If a member enters a null psionics field, the connection to the collective is suppressed until that member leaves the field. A member who leaves the collective for any reason immediately loses any and all benefis they may have gained from being a member. A wild huntmaster is aware of the status of her collective and can, roughly, sense the presence of each member, although beyond telling if such a creature is still a member, this has no mechanical benefit until higher levels (see telepathy and become the beast, below). A wild huntmaster can manifest certain powers through her collective. If a wild huntmaster power specifies one or more willing targets (or is harmless) and has a range greater than personal, she can manifest this power on a member of her collective regardless of the range of the actual power. All other non-range restrictions still apply. She may also manifest any power with the Network descriptor this way, regardless of their actual ranges or targets. If she is capable of manifesting powers or casting spells from a different class (as is the case for a multiclass wild huntmaster), any compatible spell or power with a range greater than touch can also be used through the collective. If a member of the collective dies, the member is removed from the collective and the wild huntmaster must make a Fortitude save (DC 15) or lose 1 power point for every Hit Die of the fallen member and be sickened for an equal number of rounds. At 15th level, a wild huntmaster’s collective range is limitless on the same plane as the wild huntmaster. At 19th level, a wild huntmaster’s collective reaches even across to other planes and dimensions. Hunting Pack (Su) At 1st level, a wild huntmaster is able to create phantoms of pure terror to fill her pack. As a full-round action, she can fill the remaining slots in her collective with her hunting pack, up to her maximum number of beasts. She can fill up to one slot, plus one additional slot for every 4 class levels (to a maximum of 6 at level 20). The hunting pack arrives immediately, each beast sharing her space, and acts as if she had directed it to take a full turn. On each turn thereafter, it acts on its creator’s initiative count. It is always created at its full hit points, based on the amount of collective slots it takes up. The hunting pack’s statistics are based on the wild huntmaster’s class level, Charisma modifier, and the size of the hunting pack. The wild huntmaster can direct her hunting pack to take a full turn as a standard action, or can direct a single part of it as a move action (see the Hunting Pack stat block). The wild huntmaster can dismiss her hunting pack as a free action. This ability replaces devastating touch. Track (Ex) A wild huntmaster adds half her class level (minimum +1) to Survival skill checks made to follow tracks. This ability replaces fearsome insight. Spirit of Many (Su) A wild huntmaster of 2nd level gains special abilities when manifesting powers with the Network descriptor. She can manifest these powers on any member of her collective, even if they are out of the power’s range or would normally be immune to the power. Whenever a wild huntmaster manifests a power with the Network descriptor targeting only members of her collective, the power loses the mind-affecting descriptor (if it had it) and bypasses any power resistance, although it still provokes an attack of opportunity to manifest as normal. Network powers manifest only on members of the collective never allow saving throws -- their saving throw entry becomes “None,” although if the power specifies a subsequent saving throw, subjects attempt those saves normally. The wild huntmaster also adds the following augment to all powers with the network descriptor: * Augment: For every additional power point you spend, you can choose an additional target, so long as the target is a member of your collective. Terror of the Pack (Su) At 2nd level, a wild huntmaster, gains the ability to channel her terrors through her hunting pack. When she spends a swift action to activate her terror class feature, any effect that would trigger when she hit with a devastating touch instead applies on the next attack that hits from her hunting pack. This ability alters channel terror. Telepathy (Su) When a wild huntmaster reaches 3rd level, all willing members of her collective (including the wild huntmaster herself) can communicate with each other telepathically, even if they do not share a common language. Psionic creatures who are willing members in a wild huntmaster’s collective (including the wild huntmaster herself) may manifest unknown powers from powers known by another willing psionic creature in the collective as if they were making physical contact. A wild huntmaster may temporarily deactivate, and reactivate, this ability as a swift action. Will-Breaking Snap (Su) Starting at 3rd level, whenever a wild huntmaster’s hunting pack hits a creature with its bite attack, that creature loses any immunity it has to fear effects for a number of rounds equal to the wild huntmaster’s Charisma modifier. If the creature was not immune to fear effects, they instead take a –4 penalty on saving throws against the wild huntmaster’s fear effects for the same duration. At 14th level, this ability improves; the hunting pack now removes immunity to mind-affecting effects in addition to fear effects when it hits a creature with its bite attack, and the penalty on saving throws if the creature is not immune expands to all of the wild huntmaster’s mind-affecting effects. This ability replaces aura of fear. Become the Beast (Su) At 11th level, the wild huntmaster’s power over her pack grows. She can manifest the beasts of her pack around a member of her collective, granting them new power. As a standard action, she can cause a willing ally in her collective to temporarily gain the werewolf template (see Chapter 1) and immediately take hybrid form. The wild huntmaster chooses the new werewolf’s weapon of the beast, and the ally remains a werewolf for a number of rounds equal to the wild huntmaster’s class level. The wild huntmaster can use this ability a number of times per day equal to her Charisma bonus (minimum 1). An ally affected by this ability is treated as part of the wild huntmaster’s hunting pack for the purposes of her terror of the pack and will-breaking snap class features. This ability replaces shadow twin and twin fear. Join the Pack (Su) At 20th level, the wild huntmaster has become a true master of fear. When her hunting pack successfully hits a panicked creature within the range of her collective, she can expend a use of her become the beast class feature to forcibly convert that creature. That creature must succeed at a Will save (DC 20 + the wild huntmaster’s Charisma modifier) or be affected as if by a ''dominate monster ''spell with a caster level of 20. They stop being panicked and temporarily become a werewolf for as long as they are dominated, as if the wild huntmaster had used her become the beast class feature on them. This ability replaces fear incarnate. Category:Source: Lords of the Wild